


of quads and gifts

by petasos



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petasos/pseuds/petasos
Summary: Jade, Dirk, and Hal have a Christmas.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Dirk Strider/Auto-Responder | Lil Hal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dawn Edition





	of quads and gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaikaKokoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaikaKokoro/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [KaikaKokoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaikaKokoro/pseuds/KaikaKokoro) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dawn_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dawn_2019) collection. 



> > **Prompt:** I love the dynamics between these three, especially with quadrants involved. Jade c3< Hal c3< Dirk? Jade <3 Hal <> Dirk <3< Jade? There's no bad way to combine these three. As for the prompt itself, maybe they're getting/making each other gifts for the holidays? I love post-game Earth C stuff, but AUs are welcome too!
> 
> I hope you like this!! Happy Holidays!! 

For Christmas, Jade Harley gets her kismesis gardening supplies and a Starbucks gift card. This will be something he’ll laugh at, when he opens the green-and-red striped packaging. Dirk Strider has the exact opposite of a green thumb, he practically kills every plant he touches - the benefits of being a prince. He’ll toss them into a box and never use them, and Jade will smirk at him, and they’ll end up strifing or making out or both (it’s always both) on the living room floor while Jade’s mate, Dirk’s moirail, Hal, glares at them, going into full ashen mode to try and get them apart.

They’ll both laugh at him. “It’s just for fun,” Jade will say, grinning and leaning over to plant a sloppy kiss to Hal’s metal cheek. He’ll make a whirring sound, like he always does.

(Only the gift card will be useful in the long run, all fifty dollars spent in the next week. Dirk drinks more coffee than he should. It keeps him awake and working on projects.)

For Christmas, Dirk Strider makes his moirail new hands. “Better for touching shit,” he says, and Hal drinks in the softness of the palms, has Dirk replace them the second he unwraps the box. The nails are closer to real too. It all is.

Jade leans over, goes, “I’ll paint ‘em if you want!” and Hal smiles at her, placing his hand on her cheek. He can almost feel the peach fuzz on her face. Her skin’s soft.

For Christmas, Hal Strider gives his matesprit and moirail tickets for the three of them to go on a cruise. Jade carefully unwraps the envelope, her ears twitching, and Dirk just rips it open, the two staring at the tickets before Jade throws herself at him and Dirk gives him a little pat on the shoulder in thanks. Hal can’t help but laugh.

“Where’s it gonna take us?” Jade asks, and Hal snickers, before holding up the brochure.

For Christmas, Jade Harley gets her moirail a new pair of shades. Something not anime. Something more Hal, square and pure black. “They’ll work with your interface,” she explains, and he slides them on, and they light up like his old did.

“I’m never taking these off,” he says, and Dirk rolls his eyes, before snapping a picture of the two.

For Christmas, Dirk Strider designs an entire greenhouse for his kismesis. This has taken him the past eight months, and it’s perfect, compact, miniature, able to work with her space powers for on-the-go greenhouse capabilities. She almost smacks him on accident, pure joy filtering through her, and pecks him right on the mouth.

He actually blushes a little, not that he’d admit it.

For Christmas, Jade and Hal and Dirk have dinner for breakfast and breakfast for dinner because Dirk mixed up the recipes, and they nap on the couch while _Die Hard_ plays in the background, and when the sun has set and they’re sitting on the roof, Jade takes her mate’s hand in hers, and her kismesis’ in the other, and leans her head against Hal’s shoulder.

“Thank you for this, I always wanted a real Christmas,” she mumbles, and both squeeze her hands back.


End file.
